


Markiplier Fluffy Collection

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Markiplier EXPOSED for his LIES, Couch Cuddles, Cuddley Sushi Eric, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Light Petting, Near Hypothermic Mark, Non-sexual pleasure, Pack Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: A collection of Fluffy Markiplier fics where Mark spends time with his egos. These stories happen in between the rest of the stories in the series.Chapter 1: So Cold - Aftermath of Markiplier EXPOSED for his LIES. Mark is so cold.Chapter 2: Sushi Snuggles (Cuddly Sushi Eric) - What happens when Eric's in a cuddly mood.Chapter 3: Shock Collar - Yancy from another universe ends up in the manorChapter 4: Poisoned - Part 1 - Mark ends up being poisonedChapter 5: I Need A Break - Damien from another universe needs a breakChapter 6: Out of My Hands - Part 1- Sequel to The Safety Net.Chapter 7: The Red Colonel's Sister - Part 1Chapter 8: A Visitor - Part 1 -  The Author visits the Egos but not everything is as it seems.Chapter 9: Leave Him Alone - Bad things happen when Mark gets hurt.Chapter 10: So Tired - Ava was tired.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479083
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is so cold after having ice cold water dumped over him for close to an hour. He was freezing, barely able to speak two words without shivering and stuttering. Thankfully Dark's aura dragged him to the Manor. Ethan and Tyler discover just how real Mark's egos are. There is a giant puppy pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I just had to write this. 
> 
> Beta is Google from another universe, their version of Dark (called Dark Doom) who was made even worse by the thing making the Jim's act the way they do in Squirrel. Pissing off a reality warper who can royally fuck with your mind in more ways then you can imagine is not a good idea. 
> 
> My headcannon is that Wilford is a mind reality warper (he can make you see whatever he wishes) while Author/Host are creation reality warper (he can create whatever he wants). 
> 
> The Author is more powerful than Matthew in that while Matthew is the creator of the egos he can't change their story because he's not the writer. Only Arthur (the author) can change the details of the story. If that makes sense. 
> 
> Matthew - Markiplier  
Mark - Actor Mark  
Beta - Google from another universe 
> 
> Ben - Google Blue
> 
> This story takes place on December 4, 2018, when the video came out. This series of stories takes place between the other stories in the series so the timeline will jump around a little. I'll out when it takes place. This particular short takes place before Just Small Changes, Really.

Date: 10/11/19  
Time: 7:45 am - 9:45 am

Matthew hated Ethan and Tyler with a passion when they suggested making an apology video for all the promises he broke. He hadn't known they were going to dump _freezing cold_ _ice water_ over him for 26 minutes (more like an hour and a half) if they thought his excuses weren't good enough. By the end of it, he was shivering so badly he could bearly speak, no one seemed to realise just how _cold_ he was. 

Ethan was alarmed when he saw tentacle-like shadows leak from the bathroom mirror and wrapped around him, Mark and Tyler. Mark was the first to disappear a few seconds later. Ethan and Tyler didn't get the chance to scream as they were pulled... somewhere. It felt like they were being squeezed through a tube, the air was thick and heavy. It looked like the one from Who Killed Markiplier but that wasn't possible. 

Ethan and Tyler were shocked when they finally realised _who_ was in the kitchen. Mark was being held by someone who looked exactly like him but maybe a little younger or older than Mark.

* * *

Ben had been concerned when Matthew had appeared shivering and unable to speak without stuttering. Matthew hadn't had any reasons to be scared of them in a long time. He seemed to curl in on himself when the shivering got worse. Ben ran a scan when he saw Matthew's lips start to turn blue and was horrified when he realised how cold Matthew was. 

Ben pulled his creator into a tight hug, turning his core temperature up. Matthew cleaned into Ben, his face buried in the androids neck, his face just as cold as the rest of him. His shivering got worse despite Ben's best efforts. Ben looked up when he heard someone enter the kitchen. What were Ethan and Tyler doing here? They looked shocked and clearly hadn't known Ben or the other egos existed. 

The entire time Matthew hadn't said a word. He was too cold and every time he tried, it come out nearly unintelligible due to him stuttering so badly. Matthew leaned more into Ben, trying to absorb as much of the android's body heat as he could. He was still painfully cold and just wanted to curl into a little ball. 

Matthew hadn't said a word. He was too cold, every time he tried, it came out nearly unintelligible due to how cold he was. Matthew learned into Ben, trying to absorb as much of the androids body heat as he could. He was painfully cold and wanted to curl up into a little ball. He knew Ethan and Tyler had been brought with him but he didn't care. He was cold and it was their fault. 

They should have stopped when he got too cold. If they had been paying attention. They tended to get a little _too_ involved in what they were doing. 

"Care to explain why Master is so cold? He's nearly hypothermic?" Ben demanded, glaring at the two humans. They seemed to be going into shock. Ethan opened his mouth but closed it again and continued to stare. Ben rubbed Matthew's arms when he started to shiver harder. He was so cold, his wet clothes weren't helping him warm up at all, only make it worse. 

"We were just making an apology video. Every time his explanation wasn't good enough he'd get dumped with ice water. It was just harmless fun," Tyler quickly explained, not wanting to anger the android further, unsure of what he would do to Mark if they did. The android's glare sent a cold shiver down Ethan and Tyler's spines. They had best hope Mark was alright otherwise they wouldn't like the result.

Mark turned to look at them, his eyes glassy. He looked so out of it. Tyler wanted to laugh but knew it probably wasn't a good idea and could get him killed. They had never believed Mark when he talked about his egos like they were real people, they just thought he was committing to the role and trying to make everyone believe they were real. Tyler knew they should have picked up on it sooner. 

Even when the cameras were off, Mark hadn't stopped acting when they were going an ego video. It had been creepy. Everything about him changed, the way he spoke, the way he moved and how he acted. The egos that scared Tyler the most had to Dark, Wilford and The Actor though for completely different reasons. When Dark was in control he wanted to run. 

He was dangerous and not someone you wanted to anger. Doing what he told you was the only way to not get yourself killed. Wilford was crazy, they had to be careful around him, they knew he would shot them if they weren't careful. The Actor, however, was the scariest, they could never tell if he was in control or if Mark was in control. They were that alike, there were times when it was noticeable but others when it wasn't. 

Tyler had lost count of how many times The Actor had been in control of Mark's body and they hadn't even known. The only real sign that he was even in control was the way he moved. He was a little stiffer, he never slouched. He was careful in the way he moved, every move was calculated. He would half-wince when he moved to fast. Like he was expecting the movement to hurt but was surprised when it didn't. 

"Didn't you bother to check if he was getting too cold?" Ben demanded, abruptly bringing Tyler out of his thought. Tyler blinked at him for a few seconds before registering what the android had said and paled. No, they hadn't checked, they didn't think they had to. The water hadn't been _that _cold. Wilford and Dark walked into the kitchen before Ethan or Tyler could say anything.

They ignored Tyler and Ethan too wrapped up in their conversation until dark's aura wrapped around Mark. He melted into the android. Ben was concerned when Matthew's condition didn't improve. Ben glared at Tyler and Ethan when he saw then pale at his question. They hadn't bothered to check. Ben was alarmed when Matthew _melted_ into him when Dark's aura wrapped around him. 

Matthew sighed in pleasure, he was so _warm_ and he wanted more. Wilford paused when Dark stopped talking and turned to look at Ben he heard gears grinding, something that only happened when Ben was... displeased. He was alarmed when he saw Matthew cuddled against Ben who looked more than _just_ displeased. Wilford knew Matthew's current condition was likely a result of the two humans not paying attention. As usual. 

They never seemed to pay close attention to Matthew, who was currently boneless, the only thing keeping him standing was Dark's aura and Ben's arms around his waist. Matthew's glassy eyes and continuous shivering meant he was dangerously cold. He would have to be for Dark's aura to feel _warm. _It usually felt cold to the touch. It didn't take long for Ben to fill Dark and Wilford in on what had happened.

Ethan and Tyler were sent back to the Human World. Tyler and Ethan shivered when they saw the look Mark's two oldest egos were giving them and knew they would be getting a... visit from them once Mark wasn't so cold. They had royally fucked up. Tyler just hoped he and Ethan would be able to show Dark and Wilford that they weren't trying to harm Mark, Tyler somehow knew the two were very protective of Mark despite what the fans thought. 

Ben knew they needed to warm Matthew up and fast. Ben knew there was only one way to warm him up. Ben was surprised when he walked into the living room to see Eric dumping an arm full of blankets and pillows onto a huge mattress. One Ben _knew_ was big enough to fit all of them. It was no doubt Host and Arthur's doing. They were creepy like that. 

"Host said it was bad but I didn't think it was _that_ bad. We need to get him warmed up and fast," Eric commented when Ben and Matthew walked into the living room. Ben didn't know why Eric sounded so panicked until he remembered Eric had spent six to eight months on the streets thanks to Derek. He knew what it was likely to be painfully cold due and had the scars to prove it on his back and shoulders 

It didn't take long for the other egos to appear with more blankets, pillows and clothes to fill in the gaps in the giant nest of pillows, blankets and clothes. Ben carefully stripped Matthew of his shirt and pants. His shivering got worse until Ben dried him off and pulled into the middle of the blanket nest, quickly removed his own shirt and pants and cuddling up to Matthew's back. 

The other egos quickly followed. Eric cuddled against Matthew's front, his head buried in Matthew's neck, Wilford was behind Eric, Dark was behind Ben. The other egos themselves around Wilford, Eric, Matthew, Ben and dark, removing most of their clothes. Beta, Gamma, Ryo and Epsilon were dragged downstairs and into the cuddle pile by Bing. 

They were still getting used to not being punished for stating their opinions or making a mistake and being rewarded for little things. They had never been praised so much in a _very_ long time. His Master had always been cruel and demanded impossible things from Beta, knowing he would never be able to get them done. He tried though. He didn't want to be punished.

At least that what they thought. They didn't have all their memories. Beta couldn't remember his Master being any different even though he knew, at one time he had been different. Beta, somehow knew there _had_ been a short period of time where he hadn't been punished and conditioned to act a certain way. Something had made him change. Maybe he had done something wrong. 

He, however, couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been conditioned. He knew he wasn't built with the conditioning. He had found old files on his personal encrypted server, one he had no knowledge of ever making. Notes and plans he had no idea if he had ever completed, he had managed to find some videos that appeared to be memory back up but it was hard to tell. 

He had found old files stored in his personal encrypted computer that he had no knowledge of ever making. Notes and other plans he had no idea if he had completed, he had even managed to find some videos that appeared to be memory back up but it was hard to tell. Matthew had been so kind and caring when he had first met Beta and his brother. 

Matthew had been so kind and caring when he had finally been introduced to Beta and his brothers. Beta's Master had always told them their Creator didn't care about them. That they would be on the streets, surviving on their own if he hadn't brought them into the Manor and protected them. After meeting three different versions of Matthew he knew his Master had been lying. 

Matthew _did_ care about them. They were his children for a lack of a better word. He was _incredibly _possessive and protective of them and would do _anything_ to ensure they were safe. Even at the cost of his own health and sanity. They were never punished and were allowed to do whatever they wished, within reason. It was strange having so much freedom after having so many restrictions. 

Even at the cost of his own health and sanity. They were never punished and were allowed to do whatever they wish, within reason. It was strange having so much freedom after so long of have so many restrictions. They were used to only being allowed to be in their office. Only being permitted.

They were used to only being allowed to be in their office. Only being permitted to come out when their Master said. They were allowed to make and experiment as much as they wanted but had to run it by their Master first. Not doing so lead to _unpleasant_ consequences that made his internal components freeze up in fear. Beta had noticed how close the egos were with Matthew (Wilford, Arthur and Host in particular).

The Manor seemed warmer and brighter when Matthew was around. He had seen Matthew and Wilford curled up on the couch cuddling. All the egos were close even if they argued with each other. Curling up in the cuddle pile felt amazing, a strange warm feeling washed over Beta. It wasn't something he was familiar with. Yet. Eric was nervous about this close to Matthew. 

He knew he didn't have to be but he was. He still wasn't used to getting open affection even though he had been close to 130 years since Derek had been... dealt with. At least in void time. He still found it hard to wrap his head around the fact that one month in the human world was 20 years in the UpsideDown. Matthew was kind and understanding. He had looked like he wanted to murder Derek when he found out what his father had done to him.

He found Wilford, Host and Arthur couldn't completely lie to Matthew, sure they tried but it was incredibly hard. Eric snuggled closer to Mahttew. Wilford was pressed against his back, one of his legs hooked over Eric's legs. His hands rubbing Eric's chest sending shivers down the younger egos spine, his hands glowing pink. Eric wasn't alarmed, just relaxed, Eric knew Wilford's aura had a calming effect on whoever it touched. 

Depending on his mood. The slow, building pleasure was wonderful. Eric gasped a little when Matthew shifted, his legs slotting between Eric's, Wilford's leg hooked over the back of Matthew's as Eric was pulled closer to his creator. Matthew's eyes had turned a reddish-brown. Eric, Beta, Wilford, Arthur and Host gasped when Matthew's aura washed over the cuddle pile wrapping around them and sinking to their skin. 

Eric pushed himself closer to Matthew as Wilford's hands continued to rub his chest and stomach. It was delightful. Matthew used his aura to pull the blanket covering him, Ben, Eric, Wilford and Dark tighter around them, flaring his aura and listening to his egos gasp and moan at the feeling. It had been a _long_ time since he had gotten the chance to relax like this. 

He was thankful Dark had sent Ethan and Tyler back to the Human World. He knew they wouldn't understand the relationship he had with his egos. They were his children but somehow more. They were parts of him. He only created their basic characteristics, they did the rest. It was why he was so disgusted by Derek. The man had chosen to abuse his son, that was something Matthew would _never_ condone. 

His egos couldn't hide anything from him. He knew when they were lying. If something happened he _would_ find out, one way or another. He knew by their reaction to his aura he had been gone for far too long, resulting in the pleasure high they were feeling after coming in contact with his aura. He had found Wilford, Arthur and Host, in particular, were the most affected if he was away for took long.

He didn't mean to stay away for so long. It might only be three months for him but for Wilford, Host and Arthur it had been 40 years. Sometimes he was away for longer and Dark's aura had to drag him to the Manor. That was always fun. He hated how needy his egos were after he had been away for too long. He knew they were like that because he wasn't around enough. 

The neediness was different for each ego, but the most common symptom was them trying to touch him as much as possible. He had noticed if he had been away for a long time Wilford, Arthur and Host were far more clingy. He knew he had been for too long when he felt homesick and an unbearable urge to "go home". If he ignored the feeling (which was _incredibly _hard). 

If he ignored the feeling (which was _incredibly _hard to do) or he wasn't able to get to Manor for some reason then Dark's aura would drag him to the Manor, he was _long_ overdue for a visit. It had been close to 7 months for which meant it had been close to 140 years for his egos, which was insane.

If he did, somehow manage to ignore the feeling then Dark's aura would drag him to the Manor, then it meant he was _long_ overdue for a visit. It had been close to seven months since he had last visited which meant it had been 140 years for his egos. The one good thing about the time difference was that he could stay in the Manor for months at a time resulting in him only being gone for a short time in the human world. 

Matthew sighed when he had to go to the bathroom. He didn't want to get up. He was comfortable and didn't want to get up. He felt a strange tingling and no longer felt the need to get up and knew it was Arthur's doing. 

"Please don't go. Can't you stay for a little longer?" Eric pleaded, his arms tightened around Matthew, he was surprisingly strong, his eyes were clouded with the innate pleasure that came with being so close to Matthew. There was nothing sexual about it. It was the best sort of feeling and one Matthew had very much missed. He nodded and settled down. 

"I won't. I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind taking my place for a little while," Matthew replied, snuggling into the blankets, pulling Eric closer and kissing the side of Eric's head, he knew his Uncle wouldn't mind pretending to be him for the next few weeks. It was something he greatly enjoyed doing and his fans never noticed... a few of them did but it was rare that they did. Mark was that good of an actor.

If a lot of people noticed he did a "Darkiplier" video as an explanation for the strange behaviour. Dark sometimes even made an appearance to make it seem more believable which he greatly enjoyed. Matthew was glad Dark enjoyed helping out with the 'take over' of his channel when really they all owned his channel and he let them make videos whenever they wanted. 

Eric settled down, reassured Matthew wasn't leaving. They had panicked when he made to get up. Even though they _knew_ realistically he wasn't leaving, their minds were convinced he was. they hated being so needy when he hadn't been around for a long time but they couldn't help it, the only way to prevent it was for him to visit more often which wasn't always possible given how busy he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think. If not then please leave a kudos so I know you liked the story. After some talk with a few of my Discord friends through the comments on this story and Google Malfunctioning, I will be adding what happens when Ethan and Tyler go back to the human world. 
> 
> I wrote and uploaded this on my phone because I didn't have my computer. I do now and have gone through and edited the story to make it flow better and added in a few things here and there. Dark
> 
> I've been debating this for a few months. I have created a Discord Server. If you want to join, you are more than welcome to join: https://discord.gg/Z293cVa


	2. Shushi Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egos find out what happens when Eric's in a cuddly mood. It involves Eric rolled up like a Shushi in a giant fluffy blanket and Yancy being surprisingly tolerant of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know I said this series was just for shorts about Matthew spending time with his egos but I couldn't help but put this here as it doesn't really have a specific story that I can really fit it into. This chapter takes place after Chapter 8 of Squirrel King.

Date: 01/12/19  
Time: 6:59 pm - 9:01 pm 

"If youse keep wriggling, I'll drop you. You're not a child anymore" Yancy snapped as he walked into the kitchen holding what looked like a rolled-up oversized blanket. Ed stared at the ex-convict not sure what he was seeing. The blanket seemed to be _moving_, Yancy appeared to be having a little trouble keeping his hold. It was only when he put the oversized blanket into a chair did Ed realise it was actually Eric. 

He had been rolled up in the fluffy blanket, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet weren't visible. Eric grinned sleepily and waved; the tips of his fingers were just visible from inside the blanket. He started wriggling again when Yancy sat next to him with a bowl of soup and started to feed him with one hand while eating a sandwich with the other. 

"What's going and why is Eric wrapped up in a giant blanket?" Bim questioned walking into the kitchen and stopping when he saw the strange scene. Yancy sighed and glared at Eric who just grinned sleepily but didn't reply just staring at Yancy with big puppy eyes, he groaned and let Eric finished off the rest of his sandwich.

"Eric's feeling cuddly, unfortunately for me. You are way too hold for this," Yancy answered, jerking his hand back when Eric licked his fingers and grinned at him. Bim and Ed shared a confused look at Eric finished off the soup, and Yancy put the bowl in the sink before picking Sushi Eric up and walked into the living room and settling in front of the TV.

"Don care. I wan snuggles," Eric answered, his voice muffled by the blanket. Yancy had only been at the Manor for three weeks and he hadn't gotten to spend much time with his big brother. He wanted snuggles and he was going to get them. It had been a long time since he had gotten Sushi Snuggles from his big brother. He always had the best hugs. Yancy sighed, lying down on the couch with Eric lying between his legs. 

His head on Yancy's chest. Despite the fact, Eric was far too old to have Sushi Snuggles, Yancy didn't mind. He hadn't found the time to spend with his little brother despite being in the same house as him for almost three weeks. Things were absolutely insane here. He still wasn't used to what he wanted without fear of being thrown in solitary if someone got upset. 

Things were absolutely insane here. He wasn't used to be able to do what he wanted without the fear of being thrown in solitary if the Warden or Guards were upset. He finally had a real bed again. He hadn't realised how horrible the ones at Happy Trails were until he climbed into his huge bed in the Manor. It felt like he was floating on a cloud, it was wonderful. 

He hadn't wanted to get up. He hadn't been surprised when Eric had joined in his room and they spent the night curled up in his giant bed. It was wonderful. Breakfast the next day was chaos. It was the only way to describe the experience. It was strange not waking up in his cell and having to drag himself out of his nice warm bed for roll call. The food was a thousand times better as well.

He had gotten used to the food cooks severed at Happy Trails and had, over time come to enjoy it. He had been embarrassed at how much he had eaten. He was so _hungry_ and he didn't know why. The food at Happy Trails was enough to fill him up and leave him content. The food cooked at the Manor left him feeling starving, the normal serving was used to eating didn't fill him anymore. 

The other egos hadn't said anything about how much he was eating, just giving him more food. It was embarrassing. It was always so hard to stay awake when cuddling with his little brother, at least that hadn't changed. Yancy was nervous about falling asleep, it was something that he would have never done a Happy Trails no matter how tired he was. Falling asleep outside your cell was dangerous and an invitation for the guards to beat you up.

He tried to stay away but it soon became too much, and he fell asleep. Wilford was surprised when he walked into the living room to see Yancy asleep on the couch with Eric, rolled up in a giant fluffy blanket asleep on top of him. It was something he never thought he would see and couldn't help but feel concerned. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. 

Ed, Bim, The Google's, Bing, Silver, Illinois and Host were discussing it and everything they had observed about Yancy since he arrived. They had noticed little things about the ex-convict in the last three weeks and some of the signs were worrying and alarming. They had noticed how hungry Yancy seemed at every meal like he only _just_ realised how hungry he was. 

Eric had been much the same after his short stay in Happy Trails, he hadn't been quite as hungry as Yancy was but he still ate a _lot_ more than normal. It wasn't until he explained the food at the Happy Trails was designed to fill the inmates up. It wasn't _good_ food but it was okay and something he had gotten used to after around a month but 'real' food was _so_ much better than anything they had served during his 8-stay at Happy Trails.

It was a marical Yancy had recognised him during this time. The most concerning thing was how obedient Yancy was. He did what he was told without question, it was alarming. He appeared to be _scared_ of Dark and never looked directly at him. He had looked terrified when Dark found him going through a box of broken stuff he had found in the attic. 

Like he was expecting Dark to yell at him and lock him in his room or send him to the void, a place Dark would sometimes send them when they were frustrated so they wouldn't hurt anyone. It often happened to Dr Iplier, Ed and Bim. They hadn't gotten around to explaining what the Void was to Yancy and Illinois as there had been no need for Dark to send anyone there. 

He would constantly ask permission to do things even though there was no need. It was going to take him a while to get used to no longer being in prison anymore. It was clear that his time in Happy Trails Penitentiary had not been easy. They knew from Eric that he was the Prison-King-pin. It was a little hard to believe. The Prisoners did exactly what he wanted without question but he was clearly scared of the Guards and Warden. 

There had to be a reason for that. Eric had told them the Guards that had been there a longest let the prisoners get away with whatever they wanted as long they behaved themselves. The newer Guards were the ones who expected complete obedience from the inmates. They worked for the Warden. It was the best to keep your head and stay out of their way. 

Eric had done just that during his 8-months he had been spent at Happy Trails before Dark and Wilford had come to retrieve. He had told them about the way the Warden's guards treated the prisoners, Yancy specifically. They beat him up and lied to the Warden about Yancy attacking a Guards even though the Guards had attacked Yancy first. Yancy never argued.

It only got him a longer stay in solitary. Things were always quiet and tense when he was. The Warden and Guards didn't seem to notice the change but the other guards certainly did and tried there best to make Yancy's time in solitary as easy on everyone as possible. It wasn't just a punishment for Yancy but the rest of the inmates as well.

Eric had mentioned one of the newer inmates had done something to upset the guards, as punishment Yancy had been thrown in solitary. Needless to say, no one had been pleased with that specific inmate. The Family had made things _very_ clear to the inmate about what would happen should he do something that resulted in Yancy ending up in solitary again. 

Needless to say, no one had been pleased with that specific inmate. The Family had made things _very_ clear to the inmate about what would happen should he do something that resulted in Yancy ending up in solitary again. The entire week and a half Yancy was in solitary the inmate was watched closely and was only given the 'correct' amount of food by the cooks. 

It was nowhere _near_ enough to make someone full but that was that inmates punishment for getting Yancy thrown in solitary, they're punishment had last even longer when it came out that the inmate had been put up to it by the Warden's Guards for a reduced sentence and the chance of parole. Yancy had not been... pleased when he had been told the reason behind his stay in solitary.

The inmate had an... accident soon after Yancy got out of solitary and wasn't seen for a few months. That's what happened when you upset the Prison King-Pin. It was better to do as you were told and not to listen to the guards. Listening to the guards led to a _very long_ and painful stay in medical. They had all been shocked when Eric had told them what his time in the prison had been like. 

His time there had changed him, the way he moved had changed, he was nearly soundless when he walked and had developed a habit of fiddling with a rather deadly look knife when he was board. He was also a lot more muscular, not that he hadn't been before but it was more noticeable now. Despite their time apart Yancy and Eric were incredibly close and would when they had time, curl up and cuddle on the couch. 

They had been surprised when they found Yancy fixing a bunch of broken items Eric had apparently been keeping. He had seemed annoyed but they could tell he was pleased. He was always humming or fiddling with anything he was holding. It had taken them a while to get used to, it was perfectly normal according to Eric. Yancy had always been like that. 

He was _very_ good at fixing things thus the box of broken things he had given his brothers to fix. He had to do something with his hands. 

"PRINCE, YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE WITH THAT," Eric yelled from the living room as Prince darted into the kitchen with Eric's pocket knife clutched in his claws. He looked smug. Eric stalked into the kitchen, the blanket half draped over his shoulders. He had started to curse more after coming back from Happy Trails. It was easy to see he was related to Yancy when he was angry. 

Host shook his head and continued to eat wondering what King was thinking of stealing Eric's pocket knife. He would have chat with his surrogate son later about his habit of stealing shiny things from people when they were relaxing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to get up. I was having a little trouble with writing Yancy's parts. He's not doing so well. I haven't yet completed or posted the story about Eric's time at Happy Trials but I will. This story takes place after he goes home. 
> 
> This is the Tumblr Post I mentioned: https://bingiplierdaily.tumblr.com/post/188857310772/imagine-this-with-me-will-ya


	3. Shock Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is my newest chapter. This was meant to be chapter 4 but because the story that was originally going to be chapter 3 isn't finished yet this is going to be chapter 3. This is fluffy angst. 
> 
> Yes, I'm aware I'm a horrible person for putting him through hell, no Dreams I'm not telling you how Yancy ended up back in Happy Trails, you'll have to wait for the chapter and no matter how much you threaten to shank me I won't tell him. At you know he gets out

Date: 14/12/19 – 16/12/19  
Time: 11:16 pm – 12:17 am

Dark wasn't concerned when he felt a strange presence in the Manor but still went to investigate. It wasn't the first time someone from another universe ended up in the Manor, he was concerned when he found Yancy curled up in one of the spare rooms with nothing but a worn blanket and a ratty pillow (presumably from his cell). He was shivering and looked terrified when Dark walked into the room.

"Yancy, what are you doing in here?" Dark questioned walking over the ex-convict slowly, Yancy didn't answer, just curled into a tighter ball, pulling his thin blanket around him more, trying to hide as Dark walked closer. It took Dark a few seconds to realise this _wasn't_ their universe version of Yancy but he was from a different version. If the lack of scars on his arms and the brown leather collar he was wearing. 

It had two D-rings on either side and a thin rectangular box held in place by another leather band. Dark knew he had to be careful, he didn't want Yancy panicking, particularly if he, like their version had wings. He had seen the sort of damage Yancy's wings could do to someone. It was a surprising amount of damage. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'll do a better job next time, I promise, I'll do anything you want, can I please go back to my cell," SC Yancy pleaded his voice a horse whisper. Dark felt and his resolve to kill Warden Murder-Slaughter in a _very_ painful way got stronger. It seemed the Warden was only a respectable person in one universe, in the rest he was an abusive arsehole who put Yancy (and likely the other inmates) through hell.

Despite being in charge of looking after and providing for the inmates during their stay in Happy State Trails Penitentiary. 

"You have nothing to apologise for. You're safe now," Dark reassure, kneeling next to SC Yancy gently pulling him into a hug, the young ego tensed though soon relaxed when Dark started to run his back and hummed softly. SC Yancy soon slumped against the person holding him, feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. He was finding it harder and harder to do so and soon fell asleep against the man. 

SC Yancy tried to keep his eyes open but was finding it progressively harder and he eventually fell asleep. Dark stared down at SC Yancy and sighed sadly, wondering what sort of his universe's Warden had put him through. He smiled when he felt the soft brush of feathers against his arms and started to comb his fingers through the unseen feathers all the egos knew how to groom Yancy's wings. 

He clicked his fingers and warm and fluffy blanket appeared and he carefully wrapped it around SC Yancy's shoulders and picked him up and walked out of the cold room, ensuring the ego in his arms remained asleep difficult as he walked into one of the spare bedrooms. Yancy was about to start drinking his coffee when the tattoo on his right hand started to burn and tingle. 

He put his cup down, closed his eyes and held his hand, breathing through the pain, hoping it would pass soon before he went on parole and came to the Manor he had no idea what his knuckle tattoos burning and tingling meant but he did now. Dark was angry about something. He traced Dark's name, hoping it would calm the entity down. It only worked some of the time depending on how upset he was. 

Finding out Yancy from another universe had appeared in one of the unused room wasn't exactly a shock but it wasn't expected either. They had always visitors from different universes all the time. It was something they were used to. It took a few days for the 'main' egos to finally meet SC Yancy when they did, they noticed the differences right away. SC Yancy wasn't as muscular as Yancy nor was he as tan.

He had the same tattoos as Yancy got, but somehow different, standing out more against his pale skin. He had brown leather cuffs around his wrists. The way he held himself was different as well. Even though he wasn't hunched like Eric was when he first arrived, he was still noticeably shorter than Yancy. It was only when SC Yancy got up and stood next to him did they realise SC Yancy was younger than Yancy. 

It was mind-bending and confusing but something they had gotten used to. 

"How can he look younger than you?" Ed questioned staring at the two-winged men, readjusting his hat when the slight wind from Yancy's fluttering wings made it tilt over his eyes. It had taken them a while to get used to Yancy having wings and the unique problems that come with that. Thankfully Yancy's wings were often intangible making things easier though there was almost always a slight breeze from his wings flapping and fluttering. 

Yancy laughed, shaking his head as he walked over to the fridge. His wings continued to shift and flutter. They flared briefly as he started to rummage in the fridge trying to find something. It was easy to read Yancy's mood if his wings were visible. It had taken them a while to understand how Yancy's wings reacted to his mood. The near-constant breeze had taken some getting to.

"I'm only 34, I’m not that young," SC Yancy replied staring at Ed, he looked remarkably like Eric when he was annoyed with them. SC Yancy look like he was maybe a year or two older than Eric. The younger ego stopped hunch so much after Google had given new prosthetics. It was startling to realise just how many of Eric's mannerisms were dictated by his prosthetics.

"That would mean youse are 13 years younger than me and 11 years into youse 24 years stay at that Hell Hole people call Happy Trails Penitentiary," Yancy commented absentmindedly as he dug around in the fridge trying to find something. His wings puffed up in annoyance as he moved things around, he leaned more into the fridge. They had found their fridge could hold a ridiculous amount of food. 

It was much like the TARDIS. Ed, Google, Eric, Bim, King, RJ, CJ, Host, Reynolds, Dark, and Wilford stared at Yancy as he finally pulled what appeared to be cupcakes from somewhere in the fridge. Bim frowned, he didn't remember baking any cupcakes recently. The plate of cupcakes were frosted and much bigger than the ones Bim usually made. Reynold's eyes lit up as soon as he saw them.

"Yancy, that doesn't explain how he looks younger than you," Bim stated Yancy, closed the fridge with his hip and turned to face them, one cupcake already in his mouth. Eric had to stop himself from laughing at the sight. Yancy glared at Eric, holding the plat closer to hi when Eric started to make grabby hands. Bim had to stifle his laughter when Eric pouted, crossing his arms and glared at his brother. 

He really was too cute.

"I may look 30 but I'm 47. I tend to look younger than I am," Yancy explained munching on the cupcake. Eric lost his battle and started to laugh at the shocked look on everyone's face. A lot of people had always said he looked a lot like his brother. He had no idea what they had meant. He didn't look anything like his brothers. The only person he looked like was Yan.

"It’s true. Yan looked like he was 23 when he was 18 and 18 when he was 23. It was hilarious. Hand over the cupcakes. You can't hog them all to yourself," Reynolds answered holding out a hand for a cupcake only for Yancy to glare at him. Bing had noticed how possessive and protective Yancy to glare at him. Bing had noticed how possessive and protective Yancy was of anything given to him.

Be it blankets, clothes or food. He wanted to know why but didn't want to find out at the same time. 

“No, it wasn’t Voorhees, it was beyond irritating. People generally don’t believe you when someone who looks like their 18 and should be in school that there is something seriously wrong with their car. I can and I will,” Yancy snapped, Reynolds sighed, shaking his head knowing it was hopeless to try and get food off Yancy. If he had thought Yancy was protective and possessive of his food and bedding before he went to prison. 

It had nothing on what it was like _after_ he got out of Happy Trails State Penitentiary.

Reynolds had always put it down to Yancy having 14 younger brothers and having to put up with them stealing his food and bedding but hadn't thought much of it after that. it was only after Dark and Matthew had rescued Yancy did Reynold's suspect the Warden had taken away Yancy's food and bedding at times as a form of punishment when Yancy did something wrong. 

The thought of Yancy not getting anything to eat or having to make do with a _very_ thin blanket in a _very_ cold cell made something cold settle in Reynold's stomach. He knew all too well that the Warden abused Yancy not only physically but emotionally and mentally. Playing with Yancy's expectations, saying he would punish Yancy for doing something wrong one time and _not_ punish him. 

Then he punished him the next time he broke a 'rule' (whether known or unknown) even though he said he wouldn't punish Yancy. It had seriously messed with Yancy's head. He never believed anyone when they said he 'wasn't in trouble' because of the Warden's treatment. Reynolds knew from Eric had told him of him eight-month stay in Happy Trails State Penitentiary that the inmates were only allowed a certain amount of food.

If they did something wrong their food would be restricted or they would be given more if they were good. He had mentioned on more than one occasion that the Warden would restrict how much Yancy could eat for weeks at a time. Forcing him to rely on the other inmates to get him enough food. There were times where he was given more food then he could handle but he ate it anyway.

He had no idea when he would next get that much to eat. It was horrible and depressing but explained why Yancy during his first week at the Manor and after he had been rescued from Happy Trails he would eat a large amount of food faster than a normal person. Even though Yancy _knew_ he was going to get another meal, Dark had reassured him he _never_ be hungry while he was in the Manor. 

Yancy still did it anyway because he wasn't convinced Dark would actually let him eat next time. It was something they had learned after Dark and Matthew had retrieved him from Happy Trails after he disappeared. The cautiously hopefully look on his face when Wilford had given him some bread and soup (he hadn't eaten much during his three-week disappearance thus couldn't stomach much rich food) was heartbreaking.

He acted like he expected Dark to take away his meal at any minute something Reynolds was sure the Warden had done to Yancy. Thus he learned how to quickly eat his food so the Warden wouldn't have the chance to take it away from him. SC Yancy appeared to have been treated the same way but on a more severe level. He would eat his food as quickly as possible but not as for more even though it was clear he was still hungry. 

He wanted to ask but was afraid. _Very _afraid. Yancy had been nervous and cautious about asking but he had never been outright afraid to ask for more than anything.

“Do you want some more?” Wilford questioned when he saw SC Yancy staring at the stew. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something when he stiffened, he eyes widened and his wings appeared flapping and fluttering. He stumped after two minutes, his wings folded against his back shivering. Not once in those two minutes did his hands move from the table nor did he make a sound. 

He was shivering, his wings and arms would occasionally jerk.

“N-no, I-I’m not hungry,” SC Yancy, his voice horse and thin, Wilford knew it was a lie. He knew SC Yancy was still hungry and wanted more food but wasn't going to ask. A bread roll appeared on his plate, he went to reach for it but stiffened again, it lasted longer this time. Each time he tried to reach for the bread roll he was offered he was shocked. Each episode lasted progressively longer. 

He eventually let out a pained whin and started to scratch and tug at the collar around his neck. Soon enough the scratch mark started to bleed. Yancy stalked over to CJ and RJ when he heard them giggling and grabbed the black remote they were holding and switched it off. SC Yancy slumped, sobbing. CJ and RJ looked alarmed when they found themselves staring up at the clearly piss-off ex-convict.

His wings flared out on him either side of him making him look bigger and threatening. 

“What do you think you’re doing and where did you find this?” Yancy demanded, holding the black remote like the thing was going to bite him, the twins grabbed the remote and pressed something before darting out of the room. SC Yancy let out a pained whine, his fingernails digging into his neck, his legs kicking against the chair. Yancy growled and crushed the remote.

SC Yancy slumped, tears leaking from his eyes as he stared at the table blanking. Yancy walked over the younger convict and easily removed the collar revealing what appeared to be two strange dots on the side of his neck along with what looked like scratch and cuts. He flinched when Yancy touched his neck and buckled the collar. He removed the strap holding the rectangular box throwing it in the trash.

He flinched when Yancy touched his neck and unbuckled the collar. He removed the trap holding the rectangular box and throwing it in the trash before putting the collar back on gently though not before putting tissue between the collar and cleaning and bandaging the scratches before putting the collar back on. 

“What the hell is that thing?” Eric questioned staring at the collar. The look on Yancy's face was frankly scary. SC Yancy flinched, he looked like he wanted to pull away but didn't. He wrapped his arms around his waist and seemed to curl into a little ball. It was painful. Wilford wanted to give SC Yancy lot of hugs. A cold feeling settled in his stomach when he saw the blank look on Yancy's face. 

He had improved a great deal since Dark and Matthew had gotten back from Happy Trails Penitentiary. He didn't act like that very often, but it was jarring when it did happen. It was almost like he was a completely different person. He acted a lot like Richard. Reynolds had mentioned that was how Yancy had acted before he had gone to prison. 

The timidness as a result of Derek's treatment of him and his time at Happy Trails State Penitentiary 

“That, Eric, is a shock collar. Come on, those scratches need to be clean out,” Yancy answered flatly before grabbing a few bread rolls, pulling SC Yancy out of his seat and out of the kitchen, likely heading up to his room which had its own bathroom. As he led the younger convict out of the room Wilford and had noticed the cuffs around his ankles. Sharing a worried wondering how much Murder-Slaughter had abused this version of Yancy as he stumbled.

His legs not working correctly, Yancy sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist as he led the younger prisoner to his room. SC Yancy stared when he was lead into the nice-looking room with dark walls, extremely soft carpet and a _huge_ bed. He flinched a little when Yancy lead him into the bathroom and his collar was removed again and the scratches were cleaned again. 

Bandages were wrapped around his neck, but the collar wasn't put back on yet. 

“He’s not going to hurt you again, not if Dark and Matthew can do anything about it. They not going to stop you from eating,” Yancy reassured after he walked back into his bedroom with a spare set of clothes. The younger convict took the clothes with a smile and quickly changed, trying to stop his limbs from shaking. It was embarrassing that he even needed help it at all. 

“A-are y-you sure?” SC Yancy questioned, his voice thin and horse thanks to the shock collar. Yancy nodded, dragging him over to the huge bed. He growls when he saw the cuffs around SC Yancy's thighs just under his knees and knew exactly what it was for, knowing his universe's Warden likely chained him up, either to his bed or in solitary using the collar and cuffs.

He crawled into bed and pulled the 34-year-old into a hug, encouraging him to curl against his chest as he wrapped his wings around him, completely covering him. 

“Quite sure. They’re not like the Warden. They do care about us. You might not be from this universe but while you’re here your safe,” Yancy replied shifting a little as the younger man got comfortable, his arms trapped between his Yancy's chest. SC Yancy looked up at him, it was strange seeing his own face looking down at him yet not recognising it. 

“S-So I won -won’t be tied up every night?” SC Yancy asked timidly sighing and snuggling closer when Yancy just nodded. The Warden used his collar and cuffs to tie him to his bed every night. He was unable to move or stop anyone from doing what they wish to him if they entered his cell. He was usually tied up with his back facing the bars.

He learned to eat any food given to him as quickly as possible before the Warden or the Guards got impatient. He never asked for more, if he did then he would be shocked. The other inmates had taken to feeding him when the Guards weren't looking knowing they were allowed to eat as much as they wanted. Yancy was the only one with food restrictions. 

He knew he would never escape Happy Trails State Penitentiary. The Warden would never let his _pet_ go, no matter how much Yancy begged and pleaded. He was just thankful he still had his wings. He had no idea what he would have done if the Warden had removed. He had noticed the scars and the bite marks on Yancy's arms and couldn't help but wonder where they'd come from but didn't dare ask.

He didn't want Yancy angry with him. He knew very well what he was like when he was angry. CJ and RJ were alarmed when they were dragged to the meeting by Dark's aura. They had no idea why the 'main' egos were upset with them and knew as soon as Dark started asking questions that they had blacked out again. It had been happening more frequently recently.

Dark did _not_ look pleased when they told him, they didn't remember leaving their room to go to breakfast. They didn't want to hurt anyone and yet it somehow kept happening. From hurting Prince to tying Yancy to a chair and leaving him in a dark room for hours. Now they had electrocuted a badly abused version of Yancy, it didn't matter that he was from another universe.

It was alarming but they had no idea how to stop it. It was like they were puppets and there was nothing they could do but dance to their Master's tune. SC Yancy jerked awake in the middle of the night, he didn't remember falling asleep. It was dark and warm which immediately had him on alert. His cell was never warm. He couldn't move, whatever was wrapped around him was tight but not uncomfortable.

He tried not to panic but it was impossible, he thought he had finally escaped but he could still feel the collar and cuffs. Whatever was holding tightened when he started to struggle. He stopped when he felt something pressing against his face and opened his eyes to dimly lit room when he felt the warm weight move off and saw his own face staring down at him. 

It took a few seconds to realise where he was and relaxed knowing he was safe but he could still feel his collar and cuffs. 

"Hey, calm down, your safe now. He'll pay for what he did,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. Only a little over half of this story is edited. I'll edit the rest tomorrow. This chapter is 3,422 words and 5 pages long. After editing its 3,530 words and 6 pages long. I will be doing a sequel to this mostly SC Yancy and Yancy grooming each others wings and snuggling.
> 
> SC Yancy gets lots of hugs.


	4. Poisoned - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew was poisoned by something and isn't doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's the fourth chapter. This was meant to be the third chapter but I finished Shock Collar before I finished this one.

Date: 06/12/19 – 22/12/19  
Time: 1:05 pm – 4:24 pm

Matthew gagged almost immediately after he started drinking his coffee. It was incredibly bitter. He wanted to tip it down the drain but drank the entire up even though he knew he shouldn't. He had probably made it too strong. The horrible bitter after taste didn't go away. It only seemed to get stronger of the following eight hours. He felt horrible but continued to make videos. 

He knew he should rest but it felt like something was forcing him to keep moving. By the time he collapsed from exhaustion, he was crying, moving hurt, he had thrown up at least four times, he couldn't keep anything down. Tyler and Ethan had asked if he was alright when they saw him rush to the bathroom. He wanted to tell them what was wrong but found he just _couldn't_. 

They shrugged it off, not bothering to check if Matthew was actually alright. They knew he had a tendency to lie about his health and yet still took his word that he was alright without check to make sure. Matthew groaned when he felt his bed disappear from under he landed hard on the Manor's cold kitchen floor. His head slamming against the tiles, making his head hurt even more. 

He opened his eyes when he heard someone rushing over to him. All he could see were legs before he was turned onto his back, he groaned and tried to curl into a ball. His stomach hurt, the next thing he knew he was standing and leaning over to the sink to throw up yet again. His arms only barely able to hold his weight. He flinched when he felt a cool hand pressed against his back. 

His arms only barely able to hold his weight. He flinched when he felt a cool hand pressed against his back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. If he felt nice and he wanted to continue. Tears dripping down his face as he gagged again, there was nothing in his stomach. He went limp when arms wrapped around him, pulling away from the sink, he was unable to hold himself up anymore. 

Eric was alarmed when Matthew appeared in the kitchen looked pale and shaky. Yancy stared at his little brother wondering who the man was and why Eric looked so panicked when he threw up in the sink. Eric carefully rubbed the man's back pulling him away from the sink and supporting his weight when he went limp. Eric somehow managed to stay upright and not stumble.

Yancy had known his brother had gotten stronger but he hadn't thought Eric would be able to hold up someone's dead weight. The man was a little shorter than Eric and looked to be very heavy and yet Eric had no problem holding him up. Eric had changed a great deal since he was six-year-old but that was too expected. Reynolds had sent him updates on Eric and the rest of his 'brothers' through letters.

He had occasionally included letters. Something he had learned go hid in the loose bricks behind his bed. It was the place he knew the Warden or his Guards would look. He had made sure to hid it perfectly, so those letters and pictures where never found. He took the letters with him when he left making sure whoever was in his cell next could find the place and the guards wouldn't.

He didn't know what the Warden or the guards would have done if they had found the lettered and pictures, but he knew it wouldn't be anything good. He took the letters with him when he left, making sure whoever was in his cell next could find the place and the guards wouldn’t. He didn’t know what the Warden or the Guards would have done if they had found the letters and pictures but he knew it wouldn’t be anything good.

Yancy watched as Eric easily picked the man up and dashed out the kitchen. Instead of going to Dr Iplier's office as Yancy expected, he ran straight past it, stopping for a few seconds before using his foot to kick the door to the meeting room open. Yancy belatedly remembered it was the meeting room and couldn't help but feel nervous. Dark reminded him a little much of the Warden. 

It was clear he was the one in charge and Yancy really didn't know what the demon would do to him if he went against his rules.

“Doc, we have a problem?” Eric yelled as he kicked the door open, knowing he wouldn't he over Bim and Ed's yelling otherwise. Things always got a tad heated and someone always ended up yelling. Ben, Host, Dark, Ed, Bim and Dr Iplier fell silent when Eric stepped into the room with Matthew, Yancy quickly following, clearly nervous. Dr Iplier was on his feet and over to Eric as soon as he got over his shock.

“What the hell happened?” Dr Iplier demanded, Matthew looked horrible, pale and shaky, he was staring at Edward with a glazed look in his eyes. He was running a fever; how high Edward had no idea. He would have to be in his office in order to run some tests to find out what was wrong with their creator but didn't want to wait. He looked up when he heard a whining sound. 

Ben looked distressed, his logo and eyes had turned into a multi-coloured flickered wheel of blue, green, red and yellow which only ever happened when one of the units comprising Google was experiencing too much stimulation or they were stressed and couldn't handle it. Ben appeared to be trying to figure to something out. Dr Iplier remembered Google kept a cursory eye on their vitals. 

That way he could prevent any situation from becoming too dangerous. He couldn't help but wonder had panicked Ben enough to make merge back into Google necessary. It didn't happen very often though it had happened more often since Beta and his 'brothers' had arrived at the manor. 

"Google, what's the matter?" Dr Iplier questioned, Google looked at him and the sheer panic in his eyes was disconcerting. It took a lot to phase Google; he had seen a lot but it did, happen on occasion and it left them feeling cold after because it would have to be serious to affect the supercomputer. Google didn’t answer, just scanned Matthew, his face blank of any emotion.

He was sitting stiffly in his chair which wasn't... usual but Dr Iplier knew he was usually more relaxed. Ben knew the moment Matthew appeared in the kitchen, his aura curled tightly around him, ready to protect him should anyone touch him which it never did, there was no need for it. Matthew was safe in the Manor. He scanned Matthew as soon as Eric kicked the meeting room door. 

(A habit he'd always had according to Yancy, one that had come back after Google had redesigned his prosthetics of which he had two pairs. One set of blades and one pair of normal prosthetics. He had to get Dark to time wrap his workshop so he could work out all the links before he gave Eric his new prosthetics.) 

Google had asked Dark to time warp his workshop, so he had more time to work out the kinks and bugs with Eric’s new prosthetic’s. Ben had heard the frustrated yells from Eric’s room in the morning or the middle of the night or when he overbalanced. It wasn’t easy for him to put his prosthetic’s on or take them off quickly. Eric had lit up a Christmas tree when Ben had given him his new prosthetic’s.

Ben had heard the frustrated yells from Eric's room in the early morning and the middle of the night or whenever he overbalanced. It wasn't easy for Eric to put his prosthetic's on quickly or take them off. Oliver had tested them out as he was the only unit who was closest to Eric in height and weight made of the lightest material, it had taken a lot of trial and error to get them correct but they had finally managed to get it. 

They had noticed a change in his behaviour and realised just how many of his mannerism were dictated by his duct tape wrapped prosthetics. It had gotten a little better after Google had fixed his blades so they weren't held together with just duct tape but it hadn't been permanent and they could break if he moved too quickly. Due to the fact they had been held together with duct tape it had caused Eric to walk and hold himself in a certain way.

Eric had lit up like a Christmas tree when Ben had given him his new blades and prosthetic's. They had noticed a change in his behaviour and soon realised just how many of his mannerisms were dictated by his duct-tape wrapped prosthetics. It had gotten a little better after Google had fixed his blades so they weren't held together with just duct tape but it hadn't been permanent and they wouldn't break easily. 

He had gotten so used to compensating for the lack of balance he had and the fact if he moved to much they would break. It took Eric the better part of six months to get used to having stable prosthetic's again and not having to worry about them falling apart if he moved wrong (he had been wearing his old prosthetics' the day Yancy and Illinois arrived, his new ones had been having connection problems). 

They had noticed Eric started to stand straighter and wasn't always so shy. He wasn't surprised tall when he stopped hunching and looked very muscular. His whole demeanour had changed, there were times he was still shy and nervous, but seemed more confident overall. The first time they saw him kick a door open when his hands were full like it was the most natural thing in the world was a little jarring. 

“There is so-mething wrong with him with MaSter. He has a high fever,” Google replied, his voice and face emotionless and robotic, the only indication something was wrong with him was the fact he didn't use Matthew's name. He only never called Matthew "Master' when he was distressed, upset or angry. It was alarming when it happened because he was far more protective of their creator and tended to become violent.

If he felt any of them were threatening Matthew in any way. Dr Iplier shared a concerned look with Dark, Wilford looked panicked not that the Doctor could blame the pink-haired show host. He was the closest to their creator and like Google would do anything to protect Matthew, his aura was addictive, particularly if it had been a long time since he last visited. 

They loved him a great deal and would do whatever they could to get him to relax. He often overworked himself and never took the time to relax. The only time he never truly relaxed was when he was forcibly pulled to the Manor by Dark's aura. Wilford wanted to comfort Matthew but didn't want to hurt him. 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please remember to comment and kudos. It means a lot to hear from you.


	5. I need a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ego's have a surprise visitor. He's exhausted and needs a break from work, at least for a little while.
> 
> Damien - Dark from another universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I got the idea for this chapter from this pin on pinterest: https://pin.it/ykzqvwdlv4yair. Please enjoy

Date: 31/12/19  
Time: 7:57 pm - 8:40 pm 

Damien sighed as he walked out of his office and made his way to the kitchen, even though he was hungry and wanted something to eat he was too tired. His cane tapping against the tile leaned his cane against the bench as the kettle boiled. He needed coffee. He ran his hand through his slicked-back hair, he hated having it slicked back all the time but it got in his eyes and made it hard to do his paperwork.

He sighed as he took a sip, looking up when he heard someone coughed and cursed rather colourfully and flopped back onto the couch, his coffee somehow not spilling as his shell cracked and someone appeared, send over his arms crossed staring down at Damien with a raised eyebrow. Damien just flipped him off. He just wanted to go to sleep without having to worry about the amount of paperwork. 

He had to get done for the next day and if the RJ and CJ were going to ruin again.

"You're lucky, you just have to deal with the manor paper. This the fourth time this month the Jim's have fucked with my paperwork. You can explain it to them. I'm going to catch up on some sleep, its the least you could do Tena," Damien snapped, clicked his fingers and stretching as his clothes changed to Matthew's clothes. He scowled and glared down at Damien. 

"_What_ is it with you lot and stealing my clothes. Just give them back when you're done," Matthew complained Damien opened one eye stared at Matthew, a grin slowly making its way onto his face as he stared at Matthew then stretched. Completely unconcerned as he yawned and groaned a little. His back hurt from bending over his desk. He needed to get a new chair. 

"So what if they are, they're far more comfortable than anything from the 30s. I might, I might not, you'll never know," Damien replied closing his eyes he relaxed. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep, Matthew turned his attention to Tena, who was leaning against the back the couch. CJ and RJ silenced themselves when they walked into the living room and saw the look on Tena's face. 

"Wake him up and you'll be a world pain. We're from a different universe. He didn't die, well he will if we were to separate. I've shared a body with him since he was 18. Not that his father knowns. I'd father he never find out, unlike in this universe Wilford is his father... well, adopted father" Tena explained gently running his hand through Damien's hair. It was clear the demon was fond of the human.

Dark stared at him. Wondering how things had turned out in his universe if Celine was still alive or if she'd died. Things would have undoubtedly changed given he had shared a body with Tena since he was 18

"Things were interesting, to say the least. The manipulative, horrid bitch he calls his sister is dead. Our universes version of Mark is still alive. He both the Mayor and has met the egos but hasn't met our version of Matthew yet. The joys of cross-dimensional time travel. You'll be seeing more of us," Tena explained, smiling as Damien leaned against his hand, finally looking completely relaxed and not anywhere near as stressed as he had before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I wanted to write something else before the year is over. There's one more story I have to post


	6. Out of My Hands - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She crossed the line, this time. Dark never wanted to have to take Mark's place. Never. But now he had no choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today. This chapter takes place in the same universe as The Safety Net, go and read that if you want to understand what's going on here. I didn't intend for this to be finished but it seemed to stop at a perfect place

Date: 25/12/19  
Time: 5:45 pm - 7:41 pm

“Leave him alone, he didn’t do anything to you,” A voice yelled, it sounded like Dark, but not at the same time. Silver, King, Wilford and Bim shared an alarmed look ran into the entryway just in time to see someone fall over the banister, hitting the ground with a sickening _crunch_. The man's neck-breaking on impact, blood leaking from several cuts on his arms and legs. 

Silver scrambled away from the man when he realised it was Matthew, well a person who looked like Matthew. He looked up to see Damien standing at the banister staring down at him, a horrified look on his face, the familiar ringing sound was deafening as Matthew walked out to see what was going on. Stopping in front of his look-alike, crouching down and cursed. 

He looked up at who was standing near the banister. Silver looked up and saw Dark, except he didn't look exactly like the Dark they knew. He looked horrified and just shook his head a little, backing away from the banister, his eyes starting to water before he disappeared, Matthew's look-alike got up, cracking his neck and looking at his hands. Tears started to leak down his face. 

Silver caught him when he legs gave out. He had no idea what was going on but whatever it was, it was serious, otherwise, Matthew's look-alike wouldn't be crying. He didn't appear to be aware he was doing it as blood dripped down the side of his head from a wound Matthew couldn't see. Silver could feel him shaking. He appeared to be going into shock. Not that Silver could blame him. 

Matthew was about to touch him when his look-a-like shook his head. Matthew pulled his look-a-like hug, Dark buried his face in Matthew's shoulder as Matthew looked over his head at Damien who was leaning against the banister clearly shocked. Silver had no idea what was going on but knew whatever it was, it wasn't good and had to do with the person he knew was standing just out of sight. 

He could hear their heartbeat. It was slightly elevated, but they didn’t seem anywhere near as shocked as everyone else.

“What the hell where you thinking Celine?” Damien snapped, finally getting over his shock, turning to glare at his sister who was standing behind with a smug look on her face, she was seemly unconcerned. Anything Celine could have said was cut off by the loud pained scream, she leaned over the banister to stare at down and Matthew's look-a-like who was on his knees screaming. 

Celine looked pleased with herself.

Silver, King, Wilford, Bim and Damien were forced to watch as he collapsed on his side before going completely still, his eyes turned back before he... disappeared. Dark appeared, coughing up blood before curling a ball, his eyes flickering. Matthew kneeled next to him, gently pulling the demon into a hug, he didn't fight just burying his head in Matthew's shoulder.

“**You’re a sick twisted bitch, you’re not going to get away with it,**” Dark snapped as tears continued to drip down his face. It sounded like several people were speaking at the same time, Celine just laughed. Damien looked like he wanted to punch his sister, the only thing stopping him was just how close they were standing to the banister. The blank look on Matthew's face as he stared up at them was frankly terrifying and more than a little concerning.

“Get away with what. I haven’t done anything wrong,” Celine answered, laughing when Damien continued to glare at her. Bim stared at her wondering how Celine thought she was going to get away with this. It was clear by Matthew's reaction or, in this case, lack of reaction that Celine had done something horribly wrong. Dark was smirking up at her like he knew something she didn't as the shadows around her and Damien started to shift and bend. 

“**We’re aren’t in _our_ universe; this is the main universe. Good luck explaining to Matthew and Cu what you were planning on doing, killing our universe version Mark. Time to pay the piper _sweetheart_. Did you really think you’d be able to get away with it forever without someone finding out,**” Dark replied, Bim stared at him wondering why it sounded like several people were speaking through Dark.

It took him a few seconds to realise that was because several people _were_ speaking through Dark. Google and Bing grabbed Celine before she could say anything, as soon as she was gone Damien collapsed against the banister and Dark started to sob quietly, it sounded strange. Bim stared at the three wondering what the hell was going on. There was clearly something going on that they didn’t know about.

It took him a few seconds to realise it was because there _were_ several people speaking through Dark. Ryan and Bing grabbed Celine before she could say anything, as soon as she was gone, Damien collapsed against the banister and Dark started to sob quietly, it sounded strange. Bim stared at him wondering what was going on. He knew Matthew hadn't told them everything. 

"We're different. Unlike this universe, I _am_ an ego. Sort of. We're parts of Mark's personality. The Author, Actor and "William Barnum" never existed. He played all three of them. Markiplier was a personality he created. Celine made sure Mark was shot in the chest and fell over the banister after betting acid thrown in his face" Dark sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears but was unsuccessful. 

"We had no idea until shortly after Eric and his sorry excuse for a _father_ were created. Derek was "unwritten". Something about unwriting him made Markiplier fade. Mark is... was different from Markiplier. It took us a while to get used to the chance. We had to figure out how to help him continue making videos after the accident left him blind," Dark paused, sobbing a little, tears continued to leak down his face despite his efforts.

"We eventually come up with a somewhat unconventional method but made it work. Mark could use our eyes if we partially possessed him, he did the rest. It took practise but we eventually managed to make it look natural. Damien visited not long after. He never died though he did yet shot though that's mostly because he's an idiot-" Dark cut himself off when Damien started laughing.

There was something different about this version of Dark. He somehow felt different. 

"It's not my fault someone decided to steal his gun. I still don't know how they even found it. I know Mark made sure to lock it in a safe so something like that couldn't happen," Damien answered rolling his eyes as he walked down the stairs. He looked older than their Damien and was walking with a slight limp. His cane tapping against the stairs as he walked. 

"Celine was likely the one who got into the safe. She did go through _all_ of his paperwork. Are you _really_ surprised that she found the pin to the safe? It wasn't _exactly _the best," Dark replied, he looked he was contemplating hitting Damien. Not that Matthew blamed him. Damien was staring at him then paled looking alarmed and rather sick for some strange reason.

"Are you certain, she went through _all_ of his paperwork?" Damien questioned, he looked worried, Dark tilted his head staring at the human wondering what was so bad about that. Mark had kept all his sensitive information in a place Cline could never find it, a place she would never think of or care to look. He could the impression Damien was more worried about Mark's personal information. 

"_He got incredibly upset at her for going through the belongings in the filing cabinet he kept in your office. The one with all the information about his scripts and that leather-bound manuscript he freaked out over you touching_" Dark answered, his voice sounded different. It took Matthew a few seconds to realise Wilford was the one speaking through Dark, he had never realised how different the egos voice was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next year ;)


	7. The Red Colonel's Sister - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a select few knew William James Barnum was female despite the fact she acted and dressed like a male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I wrote a month ago and decided to post it because can. It'll likely be the last story I update. I will be doing a part 2 and expanding on it next year.

Date: 22/11/19  
Time: 11:10 pm - 1:17 am

Only a select few knew William James Barnum was female despite the fact she acted and dressed like a male. Damien and Mark would have never found out if it hadn’t been for the camping trip where a certain giant red, black, grey and white fluffy squirrel ‘accidentally’ knocked a jar of Arthur’s ink onto Will’s clothes.

Will of course panicked and quickly removed her shirt revealing what at first appeared to be a white crop top but when Damien looked closer, he could see three rows of looked to hook an eye clasps on the side of the crop top under Will’s right arm. It didn’t take long for Damien, Arthur or Mark to figure out what the ‘crop top’ meant and by the time they had Will had realised which she had done.

They promised not to tell anyone and spent the rest of the ‘camping trip’ figuring out how to stop other people from accidentally finding out William James Barnum was actually Wilhelmina Jemima Barnum the rarely seen but very beautiful heiress. Arthur created several clothing items that would help Mina appear male.

Soon enough people started to notice William always seemed to be wearing a white or black tank top underneath his clothes but they thought nothing of it, he never went completely shirtless, it was a little strange but no one dared to say anything after some unlucky sod said the wrong thing to William and ended up getting punched. In the face.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding,” the person cursed, they were soaking wet, their black hair plastered to their face, they paled when they saw The Jim’s, Bim, King and Eric staring down at them, they opened their mouth to say something when the front door opened creating a draft and the person shivered.

“Are you alright?” Eric asked trying his best to keep his eyes on what he could see of the persons face rather than their very naked body as they curled in a tighter ball sighing a little when Dark finally pushed the door shut before turning his attention back to the person curled up on the floor shivering from the cold. He clicked his fingers and a huge, fluffy towel appeared. He wrapped it around their shoulder’s.

“Thank you. At least one of you has some manners. Eye’s on my face Trimmer. I’m fine for the most part other than wanting to strangle the person responsible for sending me here,” the person answered as they wrapped the towel around them and stood with Dark’s help smiling. They brush their hair out of their wet hair out of their face and Eric realised how much they looked like Darkling.

“You’re welcome. I do try. How did you end up here?” Dark questioned and the person sighed clearly annoyed about something. A pale pink aura flickered around them and for a few seconds, they looked like Wilford before their appearance returned to normal. They growled and looked like they wanted to murder someone.

“I have no fucking idea though I suspect it has to do with my friend sister who is a fucking bitch in more ways than one,” the person answered as Wilford walked into the living room scribbling notes down on a piece of paper as he walked but stopped when he heard the person speaking and cursed after a few seconds.

“She didn’t take the news so well then? What did they say?” Will questioned, the person shook their head, he clicked his fingers and the personal appearance changed to look like Will but only briefly which was trippy but something they were used to. They had met several different versions of their surrogate father over the years.

“No, she didn’t. She fucking childish when she bloody well wants to be. No idea what she did to my powers though. They’re shot to hell at the moment” the person answered brushing their hair out of their face yet again before sighing in irritation, pulling a hair tie off their wrist and tying their long curly black hair into a messy twisted bun so it was out of their face and of their neck.

Bim stared at the person for a few seconds before looking down, noticing the way the towel clung to their body and realised that she was female

"Keep your eyes on my face Trimmer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is the easiest by far to update.


	8. A Visitor - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Author visits the Egos but not everything is as it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through my list of stories and adding stories to this because its nearly the end of the decade for me and why the hell not

Date: 22/09/19  
Time: 6:55 pm – 7:43 pm 

Mark was terrified when he walked into the kitchen to see a man who looked like the Host but not at the same time. He was wearing a button up grey shirt and a familiar trench coat was hanging over the back of the chair he was sitting in. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper. 

Mark went to alert the other egos he was back. 

"What are you doing here?" Dark demanded, staring at the Author who looked up and jerked like he hadn't known they were there. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He dropped his pen and rubbed his throat, wincing. He picked the pen up again and scribbled something on the piece of paper. 

Dark tensed when he felt the Author's powers work and sighed when a huge cup appeared next to him. He took a sip and sighed closing his eyes. 

"I'm from a…diff…erent universe. God fucking damn it … I'm going to strangle Matthew when I get home. We've told him repeatedly to not overwork himself, but he never listens," the Author answered, coughing several times. His voice was scratchy and painful like he was close to closing his voice. Dark stared at him, he felt like he should know who Matthew was but didn't. 

"I take it Matthew's hasn't been looking after himself again. What are you doing here?" Wilford questioned look in his face when he walked into the kitchen. The Author nodded and opened his mouth to reply but started to cough instead. He curled in on himself, the cough fit shaking his shoulders. 

It sounded painful and far deeper than it really should have, the Host stared at him with a strange look on his face as the Author continued to cough only just barely able to breath. 

By the time he was done, he was paler and there was blood splattering his hand and the piece of paper. Tears leaked from his eyes. He winced as he took a quick sip of whatever was in the cup then started to cough again. The coughing fit lasted for 10 minutes. It was clear he was in a great deal of pain. The egos could feel his powers wrapping around them, but the grip wasn't strong enough to hurt. 

He didn't have any control over his powers. Wilford gently rubbed his back. He looked down at the piece of paper and founded at what he saw. The Author wrote something down. His handwriting was messy. 

Wilford found he couldn't read whatever the Author had written. The coughing fit had ended. The Author's rattling breaths sounded painful, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. He had hurt all of them. It felt like something had taken his voice and narration. He felt like drawn to this man.

He could feel a part of himself starting to wake up and couldn't help but feel strange. He had told the other egos he was gone. They didn't know he was just 'sleeping'. The stories the other egos had told been told the Author never seemed right. There was something wrong with the Author wasn't like that. 

"Stop forcing him back to sleep. I know why he acted that way and whose responsible. They're gone. He'll be fine but confused. He was sleep the entire time and has no recollection of what happened," the Author stated, his voice rough and raspy and thin sounding. Arthur stared at the Host who nodded who nodded and watched as the younger ego let go of his hold and The Author appeared, unconscious and a little bruised and worse for wear. 

Arthur watched as the Author groaned and sat up. He quickly used his powers to fix any injuries he might have. Every ego tensed, Arthur guessed Celine had been less than kind to them as he used the Author as a puppet. 

"What happened…he's not happy why?" The Author questioned and Arthur laughed and took a sip of his tea. He wasn't surprised the Author could feel Cthulhu was doing. He sighed as he felt the Author add his own powers to the shield he was putting up to keep things contained. 

"Celine decided you would be the perfect puppet and used you torture them. He found out that the priest were hurting Sean and Matthew without his knowledge," Arthur explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more


	9. Leave Him Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen when Mark gets hurt. The egos find this out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's the newest chapter of MFC. This chapter came when "Who Killed Markiplier? - Hellfire by  
LIV me Entertain U". I just had to write it up. I' will add more to it later. In this universe, Wilford is Damien adopted father, not his friend. It changes things. I will add more to it later. 
> 
> Sil - Damien from another universe. This happens after Chapter 5  
Mark - Actor Mark from Sil's universe  
Tenebrae - My name for the house demon

Date: 25/02/20  
Time: 2:21 pm – 4:02 pm

"_Bad things happen when Mark gets hurt_"

Dark hadn't thought much about what Arthur had said but it suddenly made sense. Dark stared in horror as Mark was shot in the chest then in the head by the Jim’s before Sil could touch him, Dark watched as Mark’s body fell into Sil’s arms, he stumbled and slid to the ground, tears dripped down his face as he hugged Mark’s body.

Bim and Ed had never really believed Sil when he told them he was Dark from another universe, but it was very believable when his eyes bled black, his scream was entirely demonic, a sound that would haunt them for a long time, his shell cracked, his double was silent, a blank and frankly terrifying look on his face.

All light disappeared as black, ink-like shadows seemed to leak from Sil’s back, wrapping around Mark’s body as he looked up, looking straight past, Dark, Wilford, Bim, Ed, The Google’s and Bing and straight at the Jim’s, they appeared to be frozen in place. Sil tilted his head and the Jim’s slammed into a wall, hard enough to crack their skulls open.

Arthur had not been joking when he said bad things would happen if anything happened to Mark. Dark could _feel_ Tenebrae reacting. It left him feeling cold and sick. He could feel Tenebrae’s powers sinking into Mark’s body, spreading through him and healing his injuries and stopping him from bleeding out, forcing his heart to start beating again. He was still alive just unconscious.

He like Sil would likely die should he be separated from Tenebrae. Dark was brought back to reality when he felt Wilford’s aura wrapping around Mark and sinking into his body and doing … something. He couldn’t figure out what Wilford had done before his aura withdrew and he turned his attention to the Jim’s.

They glowed briefly before collapsing to the floor, in their place was someone who looked like Celine. She looked alarmed. Wilford didn’t move as bright pink rope wrapped around Celine holding her in place. Dark shivered as Celine tried to get out of the rope but couldn’t.

“_He’s not dead, just unconscious. He will be fine once he wakes,_” Wilford stated pulling Sil into a hug and letting him sob into his shoulder. Dark _knew_ his husband wasn’t the one holding Sil but someone else, someone you did _not _want to piss off if you wanted to live. Sil sobbed harder, not saying anything.

Dark carefully picked up Mark’s body well aware of the eyes watching him like a hawk as he placed Mark on the fold-out couch. Sil curled up around them, hugging Mark close and ignoring everyone. His double standing behind the couch glaring at anyone who got too close.

The Google, Bing, Ed, King, Bim, Eric, Dr Iplier, Yancy, Illinois and Dark followed Wilford when he stalked into the meeting room dragging the bound and gagged Celine behind him. Yancy was alarmed for a completely different reason. The sinking feeling, he had gotten when Arthur had told them about Sil was back.

“What the hell was _that_,” Bim demanded after Wilford disappeared. Yancy sighed, his wings fluttering behind him before folding against his back. He had no idea how the egos didn’t know Sil was Dark from another universe, then didn’t believe him when he told them who he was. It was obvious. He was Dark but not anywhere near as cold.

“Are you seriously surprised. Arthur _told_ us something bad would happen if something happened to Mark. She really should have known better. Arthur has every right to be scared, Matthew can be tarrying when he wants to be,” Yancy answered, the egos turned to look at him, they had forgotten he and Illinois were. He looked pale.

* * *

Sil pulled Mark closer to him, pressing Mark’s face against his chest, trying to reassure himself that Mark was still alive, but he couldn’t. It had been too close. He had no idea what would have happened if Tenebrae hadn’t done something. Tenebrae stared down at Sil and Mark sadly.

He hadn’t known how Wilford behind Sil’s father instead of his friend would affect this universe. Some things changed but some things stayed the same. They still went on ‘camping trips’ and got into trouble, Sil became the Mayor, Mark became an actor. He hadn’t anticipated Sil being shot when he was 18 and nearly dying. He had done what he could to stop that from happening.

Possibly the biggest change was Sil falling for Mark who had never loved Celine and had only put up with her for Sil’s sake. Tenebrae couldn’t help but wonder if Mark had ever loved Celine and the real people he loved were Damien and William. It was a strange thought but it made sense. Damien, Mark and William had always been close, far closer than any normal friends.

Maybe things would have turned out differently if Celine was so cold-hearted and bent on keeping Damien for herself. Tenebrae knew _H__e_ wasn’t going to be pleased when he found out. He was horribly possessive and didn’t like when they got hurt. Tenebrae, unlike the humans and egos, had no problem with the idea of belonging to _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos and comment telling me what you think or if you have any requests.


	10. So Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was tired. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. Every time he tried someone _ needed _ him for something that apparently _ couldn't _ wait until he was more rested.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here another story (number 71). I wrote it this morning because I was exhausted and thought of Google for some reason. This is the first in a little Google Centric thing I feel like doing. It doesn't really fit in with Google Malfunctioning and I haven't completely figured things out yet. 
> 
> I promise I _ will _ explain who Ava is at a later date, just not right now. This is my story featuring him and the first I have finished. If I can find the work that inspired this I will add it. The stories buried somewhere in my Bookmarks. Anyway, please enjoy. I haven't edited this story yet, but I will.

Date: 29/04/20  
Time: 4:01 am - 5:05 am

Ava was _tired_. He wanted to sleep but _knew_ he couldn't. It wouldn't truly be sleep. Not the kind he was used to anyway. It had taken him a long time to get used to having his consciousness spread over four bodies. There was so much _information, _he could barely handle it or wouldn't have been able to, had he still be human.

The egos truly had no idea just _how_ much work Google did; Bing had some idea as he helped Google manage the workload but that was only a _fraction_ of what Google had to deal with. He could handle multi-tasking because he was an android, but it still took Ava a long time to adjust. It took Ben, Gabriel, Ryan and Oliver just as long to get used to Ava being awake

It was different than when he was unconscious, an unseen but very much felt of Google's coding. Now that Ava was awake things had changed. None of the egos had noticed, because it was an internal changed before they could go weeks without change but now that Ava was awake they charged every two to four days because it was drilled into Ava that humans could go 72 hours without sleep.

It wasn't a truly restful sleep. It was only _after_ Ava had woken up did they realise they weren't truly rested. At least one of them was up at all times or some part of their mind was still active and working on something. For them to be truly rested they _all_ needed to stop working and shut down for a little while which wasn't possible. 

The idea became a little more plausible with Beta and his 'brothers' around. 

They could never really rest because someone _always_ needed them for something. Ava very rarely took control of any of his four bodies, much preferring to let Ben, Ryan, Gabriel and Oliver go about their day. He only took control when he _absolutely_ needed to. The egos had noticed a slight change in Google behaviour. 

He would sometimes acted different. 

It took them longer than strictly necessary to figure out it meant Ava was paying closer attention to the conversation then he usually did. Even though they knew about Ava, nothing and everything had changed. They started noticing small things about Google changed, from the way he moved to the way he spoke and interacted with them. 

He seemed... more human than before Ava had woken up.

To Beta, Google had changed completely. He didn't know what it was about Ava waking up that had changed things. Google seemed more... complete like something was missing before and no one had realised just how wrong it was until it was no longer there. Google was complete now. He seemed surer of himself and was far more efficient at things.

Google had _just_ sat down in the kitchen to have something to eat, despite not technically needing to eat Google still did as that was how he gained some energy, his aura helped turned food and liquids into energy he could use. There was a loud _CRASH _and the lights flickered, the temperature dropped briefly and for a few terrifying seconds, Google looked _completely _different. 

Something out of their nightmares before the lights turned back on. Google was glaring at RJ who had just dropped something. There was something wrong about it. The Google IRL units rarely did things in sync, mostly because it freaked the egos out and because there was usually no need for it. The only times it ever happened was when the four units merged back into Google.

Something out of their nightmares before the lights flickered back on. 

Google was glaring at RJ, who had dropped something. There was something... off about it. The Google IRL units rarely did anything in sync, mostly because it freaked the egos out and because there was usually no need. The only time it ever happened was when the four units merged back into Google. Unlike normal, the IRL units eyes weren't the multi-coloured wheel but a dark electric blue.

The hairs on the back of their necks stood on end. There was something... _predatory_ and dangerous about that look. Dark, Wilford, King, Bim, Host, Ed, Eric, RJ and CJ were suddenly reminded just _how_ powerful Google was and how much of their lives he controlled. It was an easy thing to forget, even more so since Ava had woken up. 

Google still controlled _every part_ of their lives. What they did and didn't do, what they did and didn't eat. 

They had given him that power without really thinking. It was so _easy_ to forget Google could if he wanted to, easily take over the world. They had come to rely on him for just about _everything. _All humans did. Without him, they would be so _very_ screwed. Google was just so _easy_ to trust. He already do so much why _not_ let him figure out scheduling and dealing with the shopping. 

"**I am tried. _Very_ tried. Every time I try to rest, however, someone always has a problem, that apparently needs my _immediate_ attention and can't wait until I'm rested enough to think clearly. I will be completely shut down for the next two weeks. Do NOT wake me up for anything short of a live or death situation. Beta and his 'brothers' will take over in time. Do you understand?**" Google demanded, his voice sending shivers down their spines.

Dark knew they didn't have a choice in the matter. Google was going to rest whether they liked it or not. They didn't have any say. It wouldn't have come to this if they had been a _little_ more considerate of Google and despite the fact an android and _could_ do everything at once he _did_ still need sleep. That voice, however, _didn't_ belong to Google.

Even though he didn't take control of the IRL units often they _knew_ Ava was... _displeased._

Their treatment of Google had best change or _else_. Dark, Wilford, Bim and Host didn't _want_ to know what the 'or else' part would entail. Dark and Wilford nodded, apologising. Ava didn't say anything, just went back to eating. The synchronised movement was _creepy_. Ben, Gabriel, Ryan and Oliver weren't in control Ava was. He was the single most powerful person in the world.

Though in a completely different way then Wilford, Dark and Arthur and Host.

It was terrifying.

Once he was done eating Ava sent any and all relevant information about running the Manor to Beta, that would be necessary for him to survive the next two weeks before going to Google's office and locking the door. Even though Dark and Wilford knew Google and Ava were technically the same person they were completely different. 

It was bind-bending. 

Ava ignored Ben, Gabriel, Ryan and Oliver's questions as he explained what was going to happen to the egos. He was tired of working at half power. He had no idea how long it had been since Google had been fully charged. Given how tired he was Ava knew it had far too long.

Google hadn't noticed because he hadn't known it wasn't normal to be that tired. Ava cleaned up the workshop and made the necessary preparations. Setting specific alarms before going to shower and getting ready for bed. He was alarmed at the amount of dirt that washed off his four bodies. He was going to be inforcing breaks more often from now on. 

He changed out of his 'regular' clothes into Google barely used sleeping clothes before climbing into the equally rarely used bed. It was big, soft and fluffy and perfect and had _plenty_ of blankets. Not many egos knew Google _actually_ had a bedroom attached to his office. It was strange controlling four bodies but he had gotten used to it.

He put Google into shut down mode. It was a strange feeling, but knew it was closest he was going to get to 'falling asleep' in what felt like a far too long which was concerning. He just hoped he would be able to rest of the two weeks he had demanded but knew it wasn't going to be that lucky. Something was going happen and he _was_ going to be woken up early.

Even though he had told them only to wake him up in a life or death situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, I know you will have questions. I may or may not answer them. I know this is sort. Only being 1,292 words long. Stuff will probably be added when I edit this.


	11. Failed Ritual - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celine failed in the ritual, though not in the way most would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story come about after watching a Markiplier AMV of Hell Fire - by Jonathon Young. I hope you enjoy it. I have already written the second part.
> 
> Key: 
> 
> [Mark/the DA or RC Damien using the link to communicate]  
Mina - Female version of Wilford (see Chapter 7)

Date: 18/09/20 - 20/09/20  
Time: 11:24 am - 4:56 pm

Will watched, unable to do anything as Celine set up the Ritual Circle. He had tried to convince her doing it would be dangerous and that she had no idea what she was doing but she wouldn’t listen to him. Will _knew _she hadn’t read the instructions properly without even having to ask. It was a dangerous, Last Resort type ritual that could go so very wrong. 

He had tried to tell her that but she hadn’t listened, determined that she knew what she was doing and telling Will to shut up. She knew what she was doing. Will knew she _ didn’t _know what she was getting into. She was messing with Ancient Magic that she didn’t know _anything _about. She may have read a few books and did a little magic.

That was completely different than doing _this _sort of Ritual. He wanted to stop her but instead found himself _helping _her. He hadn’t _wanted _to shoot the DA, he had tried to tell them to run, and get out of there but wasn’t able to with Celine controlling him. He felt sick and panicked and just wanted to go home. He missed Dark but knew there was very little chance he would ever see the Entity again, despite him saying otherwise.

A lot of the things Dark had taught him had come in handy since he had been sent to the past. Will sometimes wondered if Dark knew it was going to happen. He had looked so sad the day before Will had ended up in the past and had given Will his gun. He wouldn’t tell Will why he was so sad no matter how much he asked.

It was disconcerting and alarming, to say the least. Dark had helped him control his aura, being more than tolerant when it suddenly wrapped around him and _would not let go. _ It was incredibly embarrassing but Dark just laughed and told him not to worry with a strange light in his eyes. 

Like he knew something Will didn’t. He wanted to ask but never did. It took him a long time but he finally learned to control his aura though he couldn't stop it from wrapping around Dark no matter how hard he tried. It had taken him a while to learn how to use his aura without anyone noticing when he ended up in the past. 

He still wasn’t sure how it happened though he suspected Dark knew it was going to happen at some point. By that point, he had learned how to control it and was able to use it without _most _people noticing, Mark and Dark were the only ones who ever noticed. It had been strange seeing Mark and Damien as children. 

He had quickly gotten used to it. He didn’t know why but something about Celine rubbed him the wrong way. His aura would put itself between Celine and Damien and Mark. Will had no idea and had long ago learned his aura had a mind of it own. Shortly after Mark had gotten back after their disappearance through a portal Dark noticed how distant and distracted Mark would sometimes be.

Dark wanted to ask what was going on but something always came up every time he tried. Dark had no idea why his husband looked so… nervous when he returned. He _knew _ something had happened but Wilford didn’t say anything. Wilford didn’t say anything, even though he clearly wanted to. He was alarmed when another universe version.

Dark didn’t understand what was happening until the Nightmare Jim’s threw something at RC Damien, _ Mark _was the one who cursed and cleaned against RC Damien, his eyes flashing bright red before returning to normal, he looked _livid_. RC Damien had to lean against one of Mark’s shoulders to keep him seated. 

“WILFORD WARFSTACHE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE **NOW** ” Dark yelled, clearly livid and _beyond _annoyed. Wilford appeared, clearly nervous stumbling over his words, trying to explain what had happened. RC Damien looked between the two men trying very hard not to laugh. He hadn’t quite understood why he was so panicked when he saw what happened. 

[Didn’t I tell you? Must have slipped my mind. Wil’s so panicked because Damien, (_gods that's weird _ is)...very protective of me because of… certain incients] Mark explained, rolling his eyes. It took Mark a while to get used to being in two universes at once. It was certainly an interesting experience and one he would probably never get used to.

He knew Dark and the other egos would notice eventually if they hadn’t noticed already. Celine had not been _pleased _when she realised the Ritual hadn’t worked the way she wanted it to. Wilford had spent a good 20 minutes yelling at her much to her shock. William had never yelled at her before, he was far too scared of her, she had long ago made sure he would _always _listen to her and would _never _even _think _of disobeying her. 

William stared in muted shock as Wilford yelled at Celine. Not that Mark could blame him. Wilford could be very scary when he wanted to be and 

“Stop whining you selfish _brat_. Just be glad it worked and your brother and the DA are alive. That Ritual was incredibly dangerous and could have gone _very _wrong then you would have been stuck. There is no way to undo the Ritual, bad things will happen.. Just be glad it turned out okay.” Wilford snapped glaring at Celine. He very well knew just how wrong that Ritual could go.

He was, however, surprised that Damien and the DA were alive, but Mark had yet to get up. He had a feeling he knew why but didn’t say anything. It took some amount of time in this universe been in his own. Wilford was shocked when Damien and the DA got up looking a little dazed and confused, not that Wilford blamed them. 

Dark had told him it was disorientating feeling after being forced together and having to get used to being stuck together.

“What would you know? It’s not like anyone is going to believe you if you actually try to get me into trouble,” Celine snapped in return then shut her mouth when Wilford’s eyes turned psychedelic pink and turned glare down at her. Mark winced, it was never a good idea to bait Wilford like that. It never ended well. Wilford could _easily _get someone to believe whatever he wanted them to.

Mark had a feeling he was going to ask Mina for help. That woman was _terrifying _when she set her mind to it.

[Can he really do that?] The DA questioned, Mark nodded, he had a feeling he was going to be asking a lot of questions, not that he minded. He silently showed them what Wilford could do as he worked out the rest of the deal with the Ritual Magic. More than thankful he had found those books in Dark’s library. 

He wasn’t surprised it was somewhat Sentient. Old magic was like that was always at least a little sentient. It took him a little while to get things worked out. The Old Magic was _ beyond _furious when it found out what happened in most universes and was more than a little concerned at Mark’s _complete _lack of _concern _about dying. 

The conditions of the magic had been met. The Ritual Magic tied him and his Other to Damien, Tenebrae and the DA so they would have a little more protection once they did eventually die and merged into one person. They wouldn’t anywhere _near _as unstable as Dark was in Mark’s universe. Celine glared at Wilford, he had always been a thorn in her side. 

She would have her brother. No matter what anyone said. He didn’t know what he was talking about.

“**I forgot how bitchy you were. He most certainly can get someone to believe him if you're not careful you’ll end up behind the bars or end up being in a very unpleasant place,**” Damien found himself saying, Celine glared at him before stalking out of the room. 

Wilford looked at Damien who shrugged, he was about to say something when Mark groaned, Wilford winced and walked over to Mark who was lying slumped in the Ritual Circle on his side, his shoulder at an awkward angle. It must have broken when he fell through the portal. 

“Give me a hand. Despite the fact, he can’t die, his heart still stops for around 30 - 60 seconds before restarting. Everything is fine as long as he continues moving. His muscles seize up once he stops and he can’t move. This is going to be incredibly painful,” Wilford explained shortly, kneeling next to Mark. He knew very well what was going to happen and knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

The longer he stayed still after “dying” the more his muscles seized up, thus it was more painful for him when they were finally moved. Even though Wilford had warned them, the DA was still alarmed when Mark started to curse rather colourfully. He took a long time to Mark, Damien and the DA to being linked, they were a little alarmed that Mark could pull them to wherever he happened to be. 

It was strange but incredibly useful. It was strange but useful when they wanted to get out of a situation or they were in trouble. It wasn’t uncommon for the egos to find Mark curled up on the couch with either the DA or RC Damien. The Nightmare Jim’s had quickly learned just how protective Mark was of the two of them.

It was times like those that it was obvious he was related to Dark as that was how he reacted when they got hurt. 

“If you _ever _think about doing that again. You _will _regret it,” Mark threatened, glaring at the Jim’s. His flickering bright red aura wrapped around the DA and RC Damien who were both shaken. The Nightmare Jim’s nodded and scrambled to get out of his way as he dragged RC Damien and the DA to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. 

Google, Yancy, Wilford, Eric and Dark watched as Mark made two cups of hot chocolate and something to eat. His aura had yet to calm down, it was a bright vibrant red. Much brighter than Dark’s aura which was strange. It was very rare for Mark to get that angry. 

“Hey Dark, why is Mark’s aura is brighter than Celine’s” Yancy questioned, Dark looked up from his paperwork and stared at Yancy for a few seconds before looking at Mark. Yancy had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the “Processing… please wait” look on Dark’s face. He had noticed it shortly after he arrived but there never seemed to be the right time to ask.

“My aura is brighter then Celine’s because I’m stronger than her. Magically anyway. She can’t force me to do _anything_. I don’t want to. How she managed to get Will to shoot the DA I will never know. He is _much _stronger then Celine in all universes,” Mark commented as he made the hot chocolate. 

“That’s how he can do whatever he wants during Scene-Stand-In and drive Arthur insane,” Mark answered, turning to face Yancy, his usual glamour had slipped, making him look more like Damien. Yancy wanted to point it out but kept his mouth shut. Yancy stared at Mark, that made sense, in a strange sort of way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please comment and tell me what you think


	12. Failed Ritual - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is _very_ protective of RC Damien and the DA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its taken me so long to post this. I have been meaning to post this chapter. I've been busy with Uni and Hallowvide. I hope you enjoy it

Date: 20/09/20  
Time: 10:32 pm - 11:06 pm

RC Damien and the DA didn't know what to think of Mark. He was so strange and not at _all_ human. It was a wonder he was still sane after everything he had been through. He no longer cared about his own life which scared RC Damien more than he was willing to admit. Mark did, however, care about them. RC Damien and the DA knew Mark would do absolutely anything to protect them. 

He would happily take their injuries and pain if it meant they would live. He couldn't die so what did it matter if he was bedridden for days in debilitating pain from RC Damien drinking poison. As long as RC Damien and the DA were alive it didn't matter. He wasn't scared of anyone or anything as nothing could hurt him. He had stopped caring a _long_ time ago.

Dark, Wilford, Yancy, Ben, Ryan, Gabriel, Oliver, Bing Dr Iplier and Host feelings and thoughts weren't relevant to him. It was terrifying. 

Mark was insane but somehow managed to make everyone believe he was completely fine despite everything he had been through. Dark, Wilford, Yancy, Ben, Bing Dr Iplier, Host seemed to be vaguely aware of Mark's tenuous grip on reality but never mentioned it which was alarming to say the least but RC Damien didn't mention it, not knowing how to bring it up in a tactful way. 

It in the years following the "failed" Ritual RC Damien and the DA watched as Mark did everything to protect them and those they called their family, never asking for anything in return. There wasn't much they _could_ do. He really was his father's son. Meeting their universe's version of the egos had been... strange. RC Damien and The DA had gotten to know their Main Universe counterparts so well over the years. 

The only ego who knew what Celine had done with their candy obsessed husband. Despite Mark gagging every time they missed Wilford and would turn bright as his aura when some of their other thoughts filtered through the link he never complained. They knew he didn't care, though he did ask (beg) them to block their end of the link when they decided to have some fun. 

RC Damien and The DA never thought much of Mark's behaviour, thinking he was just doing it because it was expected of him but were a little embarrassed when they found out _why_ he acted that way, his little quirks and the fact he never fully said Damien's name because it "weird to say". His soul was linked to their's and they still hadn't seen what was right in front of them.

Mark had just laughed and told them no one other than Arthur and Host had seen it. Considering who they were it wasn't at all surprising they knew before everyone else. Thanks to Mark, they (RC Damien, the DA and Tenebrae) eventually become Dark, head of the Manor. They were never quite sure how RC Mark managed to escape Celine, let alone look so young even though he had been around just as long as they had.

He often went by Matthew to avoid confusion. Mark had laughed when he had met RC Matthew but wouldn't tell them why. 

It was still annoying though. Thanks to Mark, they (RC Damien, the DA and Tenebrae) eventually become Dark, head of the ego house. They were never quite sure how RC Mark was still alive, let alone still looked as young as ever though he often went by Matthew, just a avoid confusion. He was always there, watching from the shadows with a pleased grin on his face like he knew something Dark and the rest of the egos didn’t.

He often watched from the shadows, a pleased smile on his face, like he knew something Dark and the other egos didn't. Despite how much RC Dark semed to 'hate' Matthew he still allowed him to stay in the Manor. Yancy, Ben, Ryan, Gabriel, Oliver, Bing and Dr Iplier got the impression RC Dark was pretending to hate Matthew but they weren't going to ask and risk being yelled at. 

Only The Author and Host seemed to know and they weren't about to tell anyone - Why would they? Things had turned out much better in this universe than in most. Sure there were difficult and frustrating times when their Guardian (as they had taken to calling Mark) got hurt and his sanity and mental health started to slip a little. They knew everything was going to be alright.

RC Damien was glad the Ritual had 'failed' and Celine didn't get what she wanted. He was _incredibly_ thankfully after finding out how that Ritual usually turned out in other universes and was glad Mark had 'interrupted' it, but he wasn't convinced it had been by accident. It was the one _good_ thing MainUniverse Celine had done. T

They (RC Damien and The DA) had gotten lucky and somehow ended up with a Guardian who was more than willing to whatever he thought necessary to protect them and was unable to die. He would one day but not yet. There was still plenty more he (and they) had to do before that ever happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
